An Ocean of Memories
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Ésta es la historia del barco de los sueños. Una historia que habla acerca de un amor prohibido entre dos jóvenes de diferentes clases sociales el cual se desarrolla en el barco más grande del mundo. Ésta es la historia del Titanic. ADVERTENCIAS: Inexactitudes.


La inmensidad del océano nunca se ha puesto en duda. El agua es tan misteriosa, sus movimientos ondulantes nos atraen con suaves y finas insinuaciones a acercarnos, como una llama de fuego que se agita, brillante y bella ante nosotros, su resplandor nos hipnotiza y cautiva pero al igual que el fuego, el mar es peligroso y sublime. Cual dama encaprichada, el océano es impredecible y cambiante, nunca se mantiene igual. Nos atrae como una magnifica y delicada flor carnívora que se expande más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver. Majestuosa y misteriosa, envuelve a aquellos que son lo bastante intrépidos para intentar cruzarla. Pero a pesar de que su superficie es tan impredecible que puede cambiar desde una calma y una paz celestial que ha inspirado mágicas obras en los mortales hasta volverse peligrosa e inmensa demostrando una vez más lo pequeños que somos, debajo de esa cambiante superficie, se encuentran recuerdos y memorias que fascinan a nuestros sentidos y cautivan nuestra curiosidad.

El océano es inmortal gracias a que tiene tantos sucesos del pasado que cuentan historias de todo tipo. La oscuridad del fondo del mar, a pesar de ser aterradora, no deja de ser bella debido a lo diferente que es de la superficie. La caprichosa dama muestra su interior para aquellos que buscan respuestas. El fondo es precioso, si, pero triste y melancólico. La nostalgia que nos muestra el mar se encuentra impregnada en los suaves movimientos que fluyen cuando la luz del sol comienza a extinguirse, a morir entre las olas. Nada rompe la paz que se encuentra en el abismo, si algo nuevo llega a esa oscuridad, ésta lo envuelve volviéndose uno con él en un silencioso y eterno pacto.

Una suave y tenue luz proveniente de la superficie baja lentamente buscando ser aceptada por la inmensa oscuridad del abismo y que ésta acceda a mostrar sus secretos ante los operadores de ese extraño aparato de metal que se mueve lentamente en la inmensa oscuridad. Ellos buscan algo y pronto se darán cuenta que su búsqueda no fue en vano. La oscuridad les abre camino al ser iluminada por la resplandeciente luz del aparato metálico.

-¿Ya hicimos contacto con el objeto?-preguntó una voz en el interior de un submarino-Estamos en los 13 metros, debes poder verlo, Feliks…

-O sea, como que no me presiones ¿oki?-respondió otra voz con un marcado acento polaco- Oh ahí está… algo pasado de moda pero es totalmente hermoso

Es un barco, o lo que quedaba de un barco que el mar adoptó hace mucho tiempo. Inmenso y majestuoso, el barco yacía en el fondo del océano guardando miles de historias en su interior a la espera de ser descubiertas y ser contadas nuevamente. Los barrotes de metal de la proa cubiertos por algas brillan suavemente ante la luz. El Titanic despierta de su sueño que parecía ser eterno. La maquina se acerca con curiosidad al barco estremeciendo a los observadores, la búsqueda casi termina al igual que la espera.

-Voy a grabar el hallazgo así que cállense-dijo una voz firme. El caza recompensas Vash Zwingli tomó la cámara para hacer el reporte- Verlo salir de la oscuridad como un barco fantasma aun me hace estremecer…-movió el lente para enfocar al majestuoso tesoro a través de una de las ventanas- Ver las tristes ruinas de un barco que yace aquí que se hundió a las 3:30 de la mañana un día 15 de abril de 1912, tras su larga caída desde la superficie…

-Pfff jaja o sea, como que eres totalmente increíble Vash-rió el polaco al ver a su jefe tan serio-Sonríe, cariño…

-Deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en la cámara-le gruñó el suizo

La luz acaricia el exterior del barco moviéndose suavemente sobre ésta, descubriéndola como si fuera la primera vez que tocara esa elegante y frágil cubierta. El aparato proveniente de la superficie finalmente se detiene para revelar otro más pequeño que comienza a descender al interior del barco. El interior, igual de majestuoso que el exterior, abre sus puertas a los exploradores que comienzan a recorrerlo. Cada parte que compone el barco cobra vida por un momento al ser iluminada antes de que la oscuridad la envuelva de nuevo.

Finalmente entran a uno de los camarotes. Una elegante chimenea, ricamente decorada se muestra ante los curiosos observadores. Las algas y un extraño musgo cubre la magnificencia de esa habitación pero eso no desalienta al aparato que ingresa a otra habitación. Un suave movimiento agita el agua cuando dos brazos mecánicos emergen del aparato. Las dos piezas de metal se aferran a una puerta frágil quitándola del camino, como si fuera la tapa del cofre del tesoro. Una rápida mirada les demuestra que efectivamente ahí está lo que tanto estaban buscando. Una historia lista para salir a la superficie.

Los objetos de metal regresan a la superficie portando una caja fuerte dejando que la oscuridad envolviera nuevamente al Titanic sumiéndolo de nuevo en su eterno sueño. Una vez que ambas máquinas rompen la superficie, depositan la caja fuerte en la cubierta de un barco ruso de investigación oceanográfica. Es el año de 1996 y un equipo de investigación liderado por Vash trata de abrir el objeto, perdido por muchos años en el abismo. El suizo espera que una extraña gema conocida como el Corazón del Mar se encuentre ahí, sin embargo, lo único que encuentran son varios papeles mojados y una carpeta empapada en cuyo interior se encuentra un dibujo de una joven desnuda. Era una pintura bastante hermosa, la joven se encontraba delicadamente recostada en un sillón. Una traviesa sonrisa se asoma por las comisuras de sus labios mientras un collar rodea su cuello como única prensa. Es el Corazón del Mar.

-14 de abril de 1912-Vash lee la fecha que encuentra escrita en el dibujo- es de la noche en la que se hundió el Titanic… preparen las cámaras y llamen a la prensa.

Ante el hallazgo de la pintura, Zwingli decide anunciar sus descubrimientos en televisión, con tal de encontrar algún testigo que pueda proporcionarle más información acerca del dibujo.

-Por supuesto que todos conocen la trágica historia del Titanic con los músicos tocando hasta el final y todo eso, pero a mí me interesa lo que no se sabe-la voz del suizo viajaba a todos los televisores y radios del mundo gracias al reportaje- los secretos encerrados en el casco del Titanic y aquí estamos utilizando tecnología robótica para llegar más allá de lo que nadie había llegado antes…

Y efectivamente, gracias a la gran difusión de la noticia, ese mismo día, el barco ruso encargado de la exploración recibió una llamada urgente. Vash estaba listo para lanzar otro submarino cuando le anunciaron de la llamada.

-Buenos días señor… Lars Vanderhoeven ¿En qué puedo servirle?-preguntó el suizo antes de escuchar una voz cansada y desgastada del otro lado de la línea

-Me preguntaba si ya encontraron el Corazón del Mar…-preguntó suavemente ganándose toda la atención del suizo, quién le preguntó si él conocía a la joven del dibujo- Esa chica era mi hermana…

La expectación se sentía en el aire, la última pieza del rompecabezas que descifraría la ubicación de la valiosa joya estaba bajando las escalerillas de un helicóptero de manera lenta y tortuosa. Con pasos temblantes tocó la cubierta del barco de exploración. La respuesta a todas las dudas de los tripulantes era un anciano holandés de cabellos color plata y una mirada de pocos amigos.

Una vez en el barco, lo llevaron al interior de éste en una silla de ruedas. Lars se aferraba a un viejo diario que tenía en las manos mientras los miembros de la tripulación lo saludaban. Una vez dentro le mostraron el dibujo de la joven.

-Luis XVI usaba un diamante muy raro llamado El Diamante de la Corona que desapareció en 1792. La teoría dice que éste fue dividido y cortado en forma de corazón y se le conoció como el Corazón del Mar-le explicó el suizo rápidamente- Actualmente, esta joya valdría más que el diamante mismo-se sentía lo avaro que era el rubio por la forma en la que lo decía.

-¿Y usted quiere el collar de mi hermana?-preguntó el holandés desconfiado

-Encontramos una demanda que un rico magnate escocés declaró en contra de su hermano menor que compró esta joya para dársela a su prometida-continuó Vash ignorando al hombre viejo-, es decir, a su hermana, esto pasó una semana antes de que zarpara el Titanic.

Le mostraron al holandés varios objetos que pudieron rescatar del camarote de su hermana. Un viejo y oxidado espejo que debió ser muy hermoso en sus tiempos gloriosos, cuando la joven lo tenía. Varias peinetas de metal con pequeñas joyas que aun brillaban tratando en vano de mostrar la magnificencia que habían tenido en el pasado. Todos esos objetos le traían tanta nostalgia pues le recordaban a su hermana a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo. Un nudo se alojó en la garganta del anciano que no pudo continuar viendo los objetos.

-¿Está listo para regresar al Titanic?-preguntó el suizo. El mayor asintió. El polaco lo acerca a una pantalla mostrándole una animación del hundimiento del famoso barco.

-Muy bien nene, lo que se sabe es que el iceberg golpeó el Titanic así súper mal plan dejando una osea súper horrible marca nada fashion en uno de los costados. El agua comenzó a entrar a la zona de calderas rápidamente, totalmente horrible la situación ¿oki?-comentaba el rubio mientras la animación mostraba todo lo que él decía- Mientras la popa se hunde, la proa se eleva en el aire, ya sabes, sintiéndose la reina, primero lento y luego rápido hasta que tiene todo el trasero levantado, súper tremendo y osea, era un súper trasero de diva ¿eh? 20 o 30 mil toneladas, una cosa que dices ¡Oh my god! Entonces se parte la cubierta, la popa sigue bajando mientras la proa se queda flotando para luego seguirla hasta el fondo del mar como gran final.

El holandés miraba a Feliks con cierto recelo pues se le hacía alguien muy extraño por lo que se enfocó en las imágenes de la pantalla hasta que el otro terminó de hablar.

-Gracias por ese… extraño análisis-comentó Lars negando con la cabeza por lo absurdo que lo había hecho sonar- Sin embargo, el experimentarlo fue muy diferente…

Una voz les anunció que la cámara había bajado de nuevo para que el holandés pudiera ver el barco. Se levantó de la silla de ruedas acercándose con pasos inseguros a sus recuerdos. La puerta a la entrada del salón se encontraba blancuzca por la acumulación de sal en sus intrincados diseños, sin embargo, con un lento parpadeó, su mente le mostró una breve imagen de la puerta, pintada en su color dorado original y como un elegante mayordomo le había la puerta para ver el enorme y majestuoso comedor, sin embargo, ese feliz recuerdo desapareció al siguiente parpadeo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. El mirar ese imponente y lujoso barco en tal estado de decadencia lo impactaba y la nostalgia lo golpeaba junto con varias oleadas de tristeza que inundaron su pecho. Regresó a la silla de ruedas tratando de eliminar el nudo en su garganta y el vacío en su pecho.

-Les traje algo-dijo Lars y les mostró el pequeño libro que traía en la bolsa de la chaqueta- Es el diario de mi hermana, es una de las pocas pertenencias que me quedaron de ella…-se la dio a Vash quien la examinó- Todo esto ocurrió hace 84 años…

Zwingli le devolvió el diario al anciano y todos sacaron las grabadoras para poder, por fin, tener la respuesta a varios de los misterios que giraban tanto alrededor del barco como de la joya. El hombre de pelo rubio platinado abrió el libro y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más pronunciado al ver de nuevo la caligrafía de su hermana.

-¿De verdad quiere escuchar esto, señor Zwingli?-preguntó mirando al suizo así como al resto de los presentes. El aludido asintió. Lars suspiró antes de comenzar-Esto pasó hace 84 años… el olor de la pintura fresca en cada rincón del barco… la destellante y lujosa vajilla, completamente nueva… las sabanas de todas las camas no tenían ni una sola arruga por el uso…

Los opacos y cansados ojos azules miraron por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, transportándose al pasado, perdiéndose en ese mundo de lujos y joyas que habían rodeado al Titanic en su primer y último viaje.

-Titanic era llamado el barco de los sueños-comentó con una suave sonrisa- y lo era… realmente lo era… pues era lo que todos los ricos hacendados y terratenientes soñaban, un barco que estuviera acorde al estatus que tenían todos

Lars suspiró y bajó la mirada a las amarillentas y viejas hojas del diario para comenzar a leer en voz alta.

_10 de abril de 1912, Southampton, Inglaterra_

_El día de hoy iniciaré mi viaje a América, iré con mi hermano y mi prometido a Nueva York en el famoso barco RMS Titanic aunque no sé por qué debo yo también hacer ese viaje, odio que decidan lo que debo y no debo de hacer pero así ha sido toda mi vida, quizás para este momento ya debería haberme acostumbrado y resignado a que todos controlaran mi vida. En fin, es hora de abordar al Titanic, el barco de los sueños…para los demás…_

* * *

Hola, de nuevo yo con un nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado. Para los que conocen mis fics se habrán dado cuenta que éste es diferente pues los capítulos serán más largos y más descriptivos por lo que me tardaré un poco más en escribirlos, pero les aseguro que su espera será bien recompensada.

Gracias por leer y Bienvenidos al Titanic


End file.
